A Morning after a Storm
by joshxcraig
Summary: Aragorn's afraid to tell Legolas how he really feels, and marries Arwen to try and forget him. But in the end, he finds that to ignore him is futile...SLASH MXM


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, under any circumstances, take claim of any character mentioned in this fictional work that is clearly the property of J.R.R Tolkien, or that of Peter Jackson's vision of his work. However, I do claim the idea of this story, and what happends. Yes, people, I'm THAT good! (JK)

BTW: I want to SEVERLY apologize to all my GW reviewers that were reading 'Fight For Love And Freedom'. I know that I haven't updated in almost two years? Yeah... WOW, it's a long story, a very LONG story, but again, I'm sorry, but I DO however plan to continue it. IF there is anyone still interested. (I miss it so much!)

Synopsis: Aragorn is afraid to come out of the closet, and knowing that he wants the prince of Mirkwood, he goes off with Arwen instead. However, this doesn't stop him from having a love affair with Legolas in the woods!

A/N: Merry Christmas Lily!

**A Morning after a Storm**

The breeze that rustled the soft, opaque curtains hanging about the perimeter of the bed caressed him with the silence of tender worriment. As if it could hear the cries from his heart, and the startle of his peaceful slumber that occurred every night since the day of his coronation. Ever since that day, he couldn't sleep a peaceful night without heavy drinking to obliterate all dreams and emotions from his wandering mind; or perhaps, those nefarious thoughts of engaging in provocative situations with someone other than, "Arwen?"

As always, the splendor beside him never awoke to the distress signals of his routine sleeping disorder, and remained caught within the web of her own subconscious thoughts. Aragorn smiled, she was always very enjoyable to look at. Her tendrils of auburn hair lied in waves about the soft pillows, sheets and her soft, creamy toned body as she slept. While her dramatically long, sensual lashes kissed rosy cheeks and hooded the brightest of blue eyes. Eyes that would see right through him if he ever allowed himself to acknowledge the fact that she was everything he had never wanted.

He smiled sardonically and softly placed a kiss to her exposed temple before gallingly rising from her side, feeling so awake that he felt a need to start his day even if it were still the eve of the early night. However, no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour, so he would either surrender to his nightmares or benefit from the independence of solitude. Of course, at this point, he would gladly choose the latter.

Goosebumps rose against his skin; the cleansing chill of the night invading the warmth of his soft, light robes as he continued out into this shadowed world. Bare feet touched the soft, mossy covered steps of the always beautiful city of Rivendell until it had given away to the smooth stones of a nearby river's shore. The sound of it, the look of it made Aragorn sigh in melancholy. How beautiful and peaceful it was, even after so long in running and never changing in any other direction, in its placement or even in its celestial beauty.

Just like…him.

He who probably slept without the haunting dreams of visions for another, who held lovingly, and intimately the figure in which he adored with no doubt, or regret. Not so like him, who was standing out alone in the light of only the moon seeking comfort in the solitude of a chilly night, instead of lying beside his wife, Arwen, of whom he thought he once loved, but never truly, did.

No, perhaps he did, but never in the ways in which he wanted to love Legolas. Yes, he found himself wanting that blonde nymph more with every passing night, when his mind could be free to roam wondrous places with him, such as that electric, white heat of that ultimate peak of unbelievable ecstasy. He feared to sleep simply because the very idea took him over so vividly, the way Legolas's body heat felt as if it were going to set him up in flames, the ways in which their bodies tumbled together, caressed each other with the same sensual idea. It was all maddening!

"Yes, and who in their right mind would ever dare to want such a perverse, distraught old man like you, who thinks of nothing but another MAN when he has a beautiful wife! You should be happy that you at least have her, and yet all the more ashamed because you can't find yourself to be happy or appreciative of anything you have until you have what you SELFISHLY desire first!" Aragorn turned away from his reflection disgusted with his words of confession, feeling more alone and lost now that he accepted the fact that he wanted the elf. Wanted him in every way he couldn't possibly want another.

But, would he have the courage to confront him with the possibility that Legolas would never accept him?

"Aragorn…?" The flustered man turned, and nearly felt himself release a breathless sigh as he spotted the subject of his current thoughts just behind him. He sat atop a strong bred steed, as white as his hair shining ethereally in the moonlight, dressed for what looked like had been a long journey. His blue eyes were bright and beautifully cerulean, and for a moment he felt himself staring his answer.

Legolas felt his friend slightly distraught and dismounted to join him by his side, "My friend, are you all right?" He touched his thinly clothed arm in concern before his expression turned incredulous, "What are you doing out here at this hour, Aragorn, and with hardly any attire to suit the season?"

He came to at that touch, and undesirably flinched, "Nothing, I was merely strolling…" The thought of the vivid warmth his nakedness radiated in his dreams crossed his mind as he felt that wide, smooth palm of Legolas's hand brush his forearm in a gesture to follow.

Legolas met his gaze, "Come inside with me, it's much too cold and that robe won't do any good…"

Aragorn smiled at his friend's concern, and pulled away from his warm grip. Legolas turned, and tilted his head as Aragorn waved him off, "Settle yourself in, Legolas, I am well here…" He threw him a casual smile that beheld certainty, though on the inside Aragorn pleaded for him to stay.

Legolas thought a moment before eyeing him curiously, his blue eyes narrowing as if they were to pierce the truth with the precision of his arrows. Then his gaze softened, as did his voice, filled with concern, "Aragorn, you worry me now, and I refuse to leave until you tell me a good reason why you stand alone out here in this weather with little, or no concern that you may catch your death in such careless dress." Stubborn little nymph he was too.

"I'm having trouble sleeping, and a stroll aids me to fatigue, the robe is just simply a prop to set the scene, so to speak. It's quite substantial enough, really, though your concern is much appreciated however…" Aragorn couldn't help but gaze at him, in a way that must have been strange to the other man, but he couldn't help it, "Thank you…"

Legolas smiled a bit, feeling his face redden with his friend's praise and turned away to fetch a few blankets from his horse before it could be distinguished. Aragorn watched as he fiddled with the horse's saddlebags and stared heatedly at the way the muscles of his strong legs rippled along their admirable length from behind his tight leggings.

Unknowingly, however, Legolas had taken notice of this fine gaze from this man and made sure to add a teasing little sway to his hips when he walked back toward him.

Aragorn smiled, and spread one of the blankets on the soft ground and then took another for himself while Legolas kept the third.

Legolas placed the blanket about his broad shoulders and smiled down at Aragorn's sitting form, "Will you grant me the honor of sitting by you to watch you freeze, before I nonchalantly chant 'I told you so'?"

The older man merely glared, and shook his head, "You know, perhaps I didn't miss you…" That one made Legolas chuckle, and as he sunk down beside him it only evolved into the most beautiful baritone laughter Aragorn had ever heard.

"Well your witty tongue and rough disposition were definitely missed, you know…" The blonde trailed off and shook his head, "My kind I find are much too uptight sometimes."

"Sounds familiar…"

Blue orbs stared in handsome amazement, "Pardon?"

Aragorn immediately shook his head, and almost went into cardiac arrest with apology, "I didn't mean it like that, Legolas, I was just… Well, what I meant was that…"

The Prince of Mirkwood just about toppled over onto his side with raucous laughter and just about made Aragorn flustered with excitement.

Legolas clutched his sides and rolled onto his back, unable to stop even when tears fell from the corners of his eyes and wetted his long, pale lashes. It was a few good moments before it died down to chuckles, and small bursts of…giggles, so to speak?

Aragorn sighed, and rose a dark brow high in question, "Are you…quite finished, sir?" He crossed his hands over his chest and watched as Legolas sat up, brushing the tears from his cheeks before wrapping the soft, warm blanket back around himself.

"Please forgive me, but that expression on your face was utterly…" He softly chuckled again, and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder before looking at him sheepishly, "… … …"

"Aragorn…?" Legolas searched his friend's eyes, and felt slightly awkward beneath the other man's sudden intense, studious gaze. He felt the temperature rush through him like a wave of liquid heat when Aragorn reached up to touched his face with the tips of his fingers. Slightly chilly they were, but soft and surprisingly gentle they moved against his face; timidly even.

Aragorn found his voice, and his lips parted to question, "Legolas?"

The elf's pale lashes fluttered over his hooding gaze as the rather large hand cupped his face, "…Yes…?" He asked dreamily before bringing a delicate, slim hand to blanket his, caress his hand as it caressed him.

"…I…"

Legolas opened his eyes, his gaze a blue inferno as they eyed Aragorn's still form, and never flinching in the heat their owner projected even as he approached him on his knees and bent down to brush his parted lips against his, 'Gods want me…' He halted with precaution, but when Aragorn failed to revoke him, Legolas wasted no more time, and kissed him fully. Bringing his delicate fingers to sweep frantically through Aragorn's mass of wavy russet locks as he wantonly ate at Aragorn's full, soft lips, until he was sure they'd bruise beneath his frenzied lust.

Aragorn, however, didn't seemed to mind, but in fact made it a point that there was nothing to fear when the need for words once again approached, and merely fed the fire that was Legolas until he knew he'd be mercilessly consumed with no hope of survival.

Moments passed, and breaths were few. Lips were moist and red, and quivering with the heat of forbidden kisses.

"I feel to ask, but your eyes answer me with hardly an upward glance…"

The chill that caressed the skin of Aragorn's shoulders left bare by his fallen robe claimed by gravity caused him to shiver. He paid no mind, however, and touched Legolas who loomed above his form lying upon the softness of the earth, "Yes, but I can assure you that the same sentiment twinkles in your eye, Legolas…"

Pale lashes fluttered shut over orbs that threaten to release masculine tears of uncertainty and joy to its cause, as Legolas's soft cheek descended and softly rested against Aragorn's beating heart. In seconds, Aragorn clutched his fragrant body to him, as it shook and quaked in silent sobs, before he touched a finger to his chin and turned his head to face his own. Visible tears streaming down the already insipid cheeks of his saddened expression, as blue eyes hesitantly rose to meet his gaze.

Legolas sharply turned his head away when the other man's lips reached to touch his own, "Where-…" Perplexed olive eyes followed as the elf stood immediately to his feet and eyed him fiercely, though his voice gave him away to regret and remorse from the words that spilled from his mouth, "We cannot do this, it's forbidden and against the course of nature…!" Then, blindly, he added, "I won't risk your bond with Arwen!"

"That's my risk to take, not yours!" He also stood, and took Legolas almost too roughly by the arms, "I wouldn't play such a game if it weren't for a risk I am WILLING to take. You, Legolas, you were the risk of my confession. The only thing I could find myself truly feeling as if I'd never be the same without…"

"You cannot mean this!" Legolas turned away and began to walk back towards his horse, which whinnied in confusion towards his master's radiating irritation.

"But I do!"

"You do not, it's all an illusion!" He looked to him, persistence glinting his eyes.

"I don't think so! I've gone through many things, much worse than that familiar journey we took not long ago to destroy a deadly ring, and through those times I was faced with illusions and truths. Believe me, I KNOW what an illusion is, and this is no such thing!" He didn't wait a moment longer, and whether it was an illusion or an obsession, he didn't care. As long as he could taste those lips that he dreamed would tremble when he kissed them wantonly, and wantonly he did. His hands took hold of him and pulled him close, snaking and locking around Legolas's trim hips as his head tilted and his mouth scooped his lips into a frenzied, lustful kiss. Enjoying their soft texture for mere moments, before he erotically parted his lips with his tongue to sweep the hot cavern of his mouth, and woe his tongue into engaging into a playful duel of lust and desire.

"Uh," His head fell against his shoulder and Legolas huffed, intoxicated, dizzy, before he felt his body being hoisted into his strong hold and carried deeper into the canopy of the woods. Where they would lay safely from interruptions…

His pale skin, softer than the silk that dressed him, was a beautiful contrast to his cocoa tan. But like his eyes, the foreign features brought him an eclectic satisfaction that even Arwen couldn't please.

Legolas saw this too…

Blue eyes trailed their focus to Aragorn's frame, gazing at him with a newborn child's curiosity. Slender fingers touched a rounded shoulder that resembled a strong, beautifully curved rock covered in a layer of silky skin that twitched sensually at his touch, brushed the softness of his chest hair before a sigh escaped him. Both hands touching him before Legolas lifted his head from the ground and kissed the soft neck looming above him almost desperately, "You're never to give up…"

Limp curls tickled his neck, as Aragorn shook his head and kissed his shoulder, chills vibrating down his spine as he felt Legolas reach between them and tug on the velvet strip of cloth that secured the robe about his waist. Aragorn looked at him, at the gaze that now stood regal and calm; Passionate. "Then I promise you, no more refusals," he kissed his cheek, "No more regrets," and finally his mouth as confident fingers wrapped about the sash and pulled it free. Soon shoes, leggings, blouses and even the delicate ties holding the intricate braids in the elf's hair were removed, and both were left bare and vulnerable to the chill of the night.

Well, not for long…

Legolas moaned as Aragorn traced the pointy shell of his ear with his tongue, his hot breath mingling with the taunting lingo that he whispered huskily, while his large palm swept over the plane of his smooth chest, toned belly, and then to **barely** graze the immense ache between his thighs. He could sense that touch so close, and the elf's face seemed to frown as he bit his lip at the very thought and enthusiasm that it caused him to think that at any moment-

"Sssssssssss!" Like fire, Aragorn's lips enflamed him wherever they met his body and even more where the skin stood tender, untouched or calloused by the rough caress of battle. Such as, the perfectly oval shaped cavern of his navel, the soft protruding hip bones at his waist, and perhaps even lower to the skin of his inner thighs and that surrounded the appreciation that stood erect in all its glory.

"Ooh…Aragorn…" Aragorn saw Legolas's lips part in a delicate sigh, and his fingers reach to hold his face in attempt to press his lips back against his belly. Causing him to smirk as he rubbed a foot against the back of his leg, in attempt to create friction against his heated core by mounting Aragorn's hip.

Aragorn chuckled and pressed his swerving hips to the ground, "Patience, A'rwalaer, I would be glad to…"

The elf's eyes flew open, and he lifted his head just in time to see Aragorn's head between his perspiring thighs, lips brushing and pressing against the moist skin before they encapsulated his inflamed limb.

"Lord, this cannot be- Ah, Aragorn!" Knees touched Aragorn's broad shoulders as they recoiled from the electricity gathering at his groin; only encouraging him to bring him more that made him surrender. His tongue swirling around the sensitive head, before taking his length deep into his mouth, suckling and bringing it to the peak of its possible ability to withstand his ministrations.

Blue eyes stood wide and round with disbelief as this unspeakable wave of electrical pure and lustful pleasure swept over him, causing his body to arch and to cry out unavoidably as it gathered before in moments escaping him in a rush of precious elf seed. Legolas heard the blood pounding in his ears as his first orgasm shook his body, along with his heart that hyperventilated within his chest as long, pretty fingers clenched Aragorn's wavy hair before falling limp.

Aragorn licked him clean and withdrew, the saline yet sweet taste of him lingering on the tip of his tongue even as he kissed him. Legolas noticed it too, and grew bold with the perverse delight of his taste lingering in Aragorn's mouth and playfully ran his tongue against his own before withdrawing and licking his lips as if taste-testing.

Aragorn eyed him curiously, and Legolas could only smirk as he flicked a brow, "I don't believe I've consented to such ungodly desires, for you just to lie against me and ogle, Aragorn…"

Seconds after, Legolas rolled them over with an ease so foreign to the lithe figure. Blonde, crimped threads from his loosened braids and straight golden hair twinkling in the moonlight falling over his shoulders as he leant down and kissed his chest, his back arching with the curvature of a feline as he discovered a dusky nipple which he no sooner suckled feverishly, clenching and unclenching Aragorn's strong hips as he grew almost obsessed with the sounds it elicited from the older man.

Aragorn admitted he liked when Legolas had his way, however, he wouldn't allow his submission to fog his desire to know what it felt to take him, "You're absolutely correct…"

"Oh!" Blonde hair spread about the soft green earth beneath Legolas as he once against stood with Aragorn's large, beautifully shadowed frame poised above him. Confused, however, he touched his shoulder, and eyed him daringly as he took in the words that spilled from his smirking lips.

"It is about time I take you to the point where you cannot walk…" Jade met cobalt in a heated stare, and the elf no sooner found that the Ranger was not at all bluffing. Aragorn kissed the toned and pale abdomen of his blonde counterpart, swirling his tongue through the oval cavern of his navel as his large, calloused hands parted his long, pale legs. Legolas felt utterly exposed, and a tinge of pink came over his cheeks as he watched Aragorn guide his legs to wrap loosely around his waist as he huskily whispered, "Lift your bottom…" Legolas did and watched him swerve his hips in approach before turning his head and closing his eyes. Aragorn positioned himself and felt Legolas tighten.

"Relax, Melamin…" Caressing his thighs, he smiled as a sigh escaped him and Aragorn brought the head of him to touch his body.

Legolas's fingers dug into the earth, "…Ara…"

"Relax…"

He couldn't tell him to hurry, but his body ached to be released of the tremendous agony to have him rut him like an orc. He moaned again as he felt his tip graze him intimately and uncontrollably bucked his hips, "Patience is a teasing virtue Aragorn!" Then he felt the other man's grip tighten against his hips and held his breath before the sudden feeling of being completely filled muddled his senses and only made him feel even more sexually uncontrolled.

"Legolas!" Aragorn too was taken by the sensations that surrounded him, and could barely keep himself under control as he shifted to adjust. The friction was but sweet, and Legolas's swaying hips, encouraging groans and lusty whispers, released the hungry lion from the cage of patience…

Cries and puffs of much needed air filled the starry, starry night as the Ranger swayed and pounded against the submissive elf, he too lifting his strong hips to strike against his in that ancient rhythmic dance of passion.

"Oh-Ara-…" Pale fingers clutched at the damp hair as Aragorn leant forward to kiss the clenching, working muscles of Legolas's belly as his lower half bucked into him with quickening snaps. His gasping breath showering wisps of warm air against his skin, soon appearing as steam as the sky above them grew bright and mighty with its thunderous roar and wash of icy rain. Nevertheless however, the threatening chill and icy tears of Mother Nature couldn't compete with the force of nature that was their love.

Legolas's skin shone luminous in the lightening clapped sky as it swayed above Aragorn's now grounded body, parted lips filled with the awe and overwhelming emotion catching and dripping with the water that poured from the sky. Wetting his hair and bathing his body of all he could too soon find himself regretting the next time he awoke.

"Legolas- I cannot-!"

He heard him through the storm, and even if he couldn't he could feel his heat reaching the peak of completion welding deep within him, and he too cried out as it set him on fire from the inside out…

He gasped.

"Aragorn…"

"Legolas…"

"**_Leg_-Ara-_Olas_-Gorn!" **

Thick strands of wet blonde hair cut through the air as Legolas threw his head back, Aragorn's name escaping his lips into the thundering air and joined his own as he too cried out in that inexplicable, overwhelming peak of orgasmic equilibrium in the shape of his lovers name one last time.

The sound of birds, dew, and scent of a morning after a storm greeted him as he awoke. Brown lashes fluttering over jade orbs that couldn't have been any more alive than they were then. He moved his hand and placed it against his sun bathed brow, finding he could not move more than a few hairs without disturbing the blue-eyed beauty that still slept, still, beautiful, and naked atop his breast.

A crooked smile graced the sated features of Aragorn's face, and he cocked his head in sweet admiration as his touch met the smoothness of his upturned cheek. The beauty stirred, and in moments found him also very much content as wide, blue eyes the color of the tranquil azure sea, gazed into his own.

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin..." Legolas closed his eyes as Aragorn touched him again, and softly placed a kiss to his palm before Aragorn spoke.

"Yes… But it is you, this gift, which I will treasure in MY heart…"

Legolas felt the beating of Aragorn's heart upon that very moment, irregular, underneath his graceful palm as he touched his chest and craned his head to reach his lips. He met them, warm and soft, and sweetened with dew, and forever wanting to see them smile, he said, "A'maelamin, I couldn't agree more…"

FIN

-Melamin: My Love

- A'rwalaer: Lusty One

- Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin: 'I shall treasure your gift in my heart.'

- A'maelamin: My Beloved.


End file.
